


Notting Hill

by LadyP15



Series: Kylux AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Hux is a bibliophile, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Movie Star AU, Notting Hill AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP15/pseuds/LadyP15
Summary: Armitage Hux owns a successful military history book shop, situated in the bustling area of London called Notting Hill, catering to needs of students and academics alike. The shop is his life and despite Phasma's kneedling Hux has no romantic inclinations, thank you very much! But when a certain movie star with a with a pair of fine eyes, wavy luscious hair and a body that is simply shredded, walks into his store, Hux find he might have review this assessment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one to be added to my collection of AUs. Hope you enjoy :)

He’d seen his movies. Who hadn’t?

Kylo Ren’s face adorned at least half of the broad sheets in London, taking up a third of the advertisement spaces on TV. His honeyed voice currently dominated all radio waves with promotion material for his new film. It was impossible to go through daily life and not pick up on him,on one’s radar. He was worshiped by an array of women (and even some men), from his full plump lips, to his intense soul searching eyes, to his carefully artfully placed lock of hair, that fell like a gentle wave across his forehead.

There was no denying it, this man was captivating both onscreen and off of it. His performance in the play the River, was described as having ‘ _an air of rugged masculinity that conceals a profound sadness, insecurity and sense of loss_ ’. His comedy drama films were comforting and humorous, being filled with all the warm homey feels that usually Hux despaired at, but found irresistibly charming.

And even though Hux wasn’t one to read gossip columns, he was well aware that his off screen love life was just as tantalising. Rumours of illicit affairs with married partners were never far from journalists probing. Never one to be irritated by insensitive questions he consistently handled them with good grace. A careful flick of his hair and a roguish wink had them eating out of the palm of his hand.

Apart from a passing interest in his films, Hux had barely spared Mr Kylo Ren a thought.  He was a milion miles away from the uniformed predictable but no less satisfying day that Hux led. (Okay, so maybe between the lonely hours of two and three in the morning when he found himself a bit horny, he imagined a certain movie star pinning him down with his big hands on his tiny waist. Trailing soft kisses across his face, whispering sweet nothings whilst taking his time with Hux’s body. Smiling down at him with a dirty smile like the cat that had got the cream).

But real relationships, outside of his nightly fantasies? No Thank you. And if Hux did happen to feel a little bereft of emotional warmth, he could always rely on his faithful ally Phasma along with the sometimes exasperating  Dopheld. Along with his cat Millicent, his pride and joy was his book shop that specialized in military history.  Situated in Notting Hill it did a respectable trade; from students looking for an A-level companion book for World War one poetry, to more specialised first edition copies of Napoleonic diaries for academics researching in those fields.

Hux loved finding one of a kind artifacts in car boot sales to dusty neglected archives, but  the trouble was always parting with them. He had a  love for perceived damaged worthless items and a trained eye for spotting diamonds in the rough, that were just aching to be looked after and cherished. But helping a fellow collector find some treasured manuscript and seeing their whole face lite up, or a student who was in a desperate need for a copy of an out of print memoir. Seeing  their shoulders dropped with relief just made it so much more worth it.

Between auction houses, his shop, the odd excursion to Phasma’s of after work drinks, Hux spent most of his time in his home which was also in Notting Hill. Standing proud at the end of Portebello market, it was clearly visible with its royal blue door.  It was Hux’s sanctuary less than 500 meters from his workplace and a stones-throw away from the bi-weekly food market, it had everything Hux could desire. Spread out on four floors the terraced house  allowed for ample room for his own growing collection of books.

Hux believed he didn't need any additional input into his life to make it more fulfilling, he was content with his shop and his albeit small group of friends. He could easily ignore the slight weariness that being alone sometimes frayed on his nerves . To counteract this when it became too much, he put on some comfort films, and if a certain 6 ft 6 actor with soul searching eyes were in them then…..there was no harm, no one was going to find out.

Monday mornings were his favourite. Between the hours of eight and ten the shop was usually empty and was the perfect opportunity to bask in the ambiance of his shop. True it wasn't perfect,  sometimes the heating gave out, the roof leaked in particular vicious downfalls of rain, and the kettle only boiled when you held the socket in firmly. But it was his and he couldn't be prouder. Mornings were his chance to greet his quiet  friends in peace  and to reassure himself  they were in the correct order.

It was a  little after ten on a blustery autumn morning that Hux finds himself predictably holed up in his shop. On this particular morning Hux had not had the leisure of  basking in the ambiance, but irritatingly watching the actions of a  suspicious individual. He’s only halfway through his accounts when the twitchy individual had caught his eye. Most of the books were not particularly expensive (having been a student himself he could appreciate the importance of having affordable textbooks), but the first editions sometimes ran up to the thousands.

The smooth melody of the Cranberries’s  Linger, was drifting from his small radio in the corner.    

_'You know I'm such a fool for you. You've got me wrapped around your finger’._

Glancing away from the screen he reached for his chai latte that was cooling slightly on the cash desk. Hearing the click of the door open he was momently distracted by a tall dark haired man with a Gap baseball hat entering the shop. Briefly being shrouded in weak autumnal sunshine, the stranger paused in his doorway. Giving it a once over  he entered, clearly having decided he was in the right place and let the door swing carelessly behind him.

Returning to the screen, Hux felt his eyebrow pucker slightly as a sensation of familiarity tingled the back of his neck.

In the corner, balanced precariously on a pile of books the radio continued to deliver smooth lyrics that eased some of Hux’s irritability.

 _‘_ _Oh, I thought the world of you .I thought nothing could go wrong’._

Pretending to fiddle with the volume it gave Hux the chance to give the visitor another once over, his frown deepened.  Blinking and looking away quickly, as not to be seen as weird for staring. Why does he know this man? He wasn’t a regular? Is this a neighbour who he had never bothered to give the time of day?

No, Hux knew most of his neighbours at least by sight alone, but there  was definitely an air of familiarity about him. Something about the height and the breadth of his shoulders, the way he held himself and that alabaster skin which was kinda reminiscent of…..

No it couldn't be. Why would Kylo Ren be in his bookshop? What kind of karma had Hux induced to cause the planets to align to allow a movie star (said movie star who was the one who dominated most of his dreams) to come into his obscure store that was tucked away in Notting Hill?  Didn’t movie stars drape themselves across glamorous bars in high society? Didn’t they have PAs to do this kind of thing? Not themselves to dusty cramped mould ridden book shops

Surely life couldn't be that kind?

Quickly glancing up again Hux noticed that he was now browsing through the World War one poetry section. The  slope of  his shoulders, the ebony hair that curled slightly at the ends, the over sized ears that should have been ridiculous but Hux found them endearing, were all too familiar. Yes this was Kylo Ren, and for some baffling reason he had graced Hux’s shop with his presence.

A firm stomach peaked out between a set of low waisted jeans and an expensive leather jacket. If the tightness of the jacket’s arms were anything to go by then body would certainly live up to (and probably exceed) Hux’s fantasies.

Running his tongue over his teeth to check if there were any residue of breakfast,  Hux tried to discreetly straighten his tie. Leaning towards the counter he attempted to nonchalantly comb his hair with his fingers, but had been significantly distracted when he saw Kylo’s attempts of handling his beloved books.

All thoughts of primping quickly evaporated into icy disdain. Most customers knew how to handle the books and those who were not regular were often put off by Hux’s intense stare, as he watched them hesitate to pull a book down from the shelf. Not only was he not supporting the cover with his hand he was licking his fingers to help him turn the page.

In other circumstances, Hux would have found this action quite appealing but when it came to said books it was horrific. Quickly stepping around from the counter Hux approached him. Glancing at the cover of said book Hux felt his stomach drop, the book in question was a first edition of Siegfried Sassoon's poems.

Gritting his teeth whilst  preparing his utter best condescending customer service voice, “Excuse me, sir. Could you please refrain from damaging my books, they are meant to be read not licked. Perhaps you might find something to your taste in that section”,  he waved his hand to a clearly secondary school selection of books with vivid colourful covers, “There might be something to your reading level there”.  Perhaps  the comment had been a bit cutting, but honestly only a barbarian handled books this way.

Turning to face his accuser, the actor raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Come again, gingerbread? Did you just imply that I have a reading level of a middle schooler?”.

Ignoring the nickname he promptly replied, “Oh no, I didn't mean to imply. My insult was quite explicit. If you can't handle books correctly, you do not deserve to read them. So please return the book to its shelf before you cause any lasting damage”.

Taking a sharp breath the actor briefly looked perturbed to be addressed in such a manner. This look was quickly replaced by amused indifference. Stepping back slightly to give Hux his full attention, he slowly drew his eyes from Hux’s polished Oxfords,  to his well worn but nonetheless well loved holly green cardigan,  to his immaculate military styled red hair.

Visibly biting the inside of his cheek to attempt to hide his amusement he taunted, “I wonder your still in business, as not only are your interpersonal skills severely lacking, the breadth of this collection is not only disappointing but insulting. I came all this way expecting to find a respectable organisation but instead I find a collection that is only worthy of a Goodwill”.

Hux audibly swallowed, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of letting Kylo see him raise to the bait. “You're mistaken sir. I have an excellent eye for my books”.

“Your ‘eye’ remains to be seen, as it is clearly lacking when it comes to observation”, with a sudden jerking motion with his chin for emphasis he added, “check your security camera if you don't believe me”.

Turning to glance over his shoulder. Hux cursed inwardly. The little fidgety shit had visibly smuggled a book down her trousers and was now walking with a an awkward gait towards the door. Trying to hide the cringe that was fighting to dominate his face, Hux squared his shoulders walking towards the perpetrator.

He could feel the actor’s eyes  burning a hole in his cardigan. A cardigan  that usually acted as an armor, but today felt as flimsy as the autumn leaves that were currently aligning the pavement.  Of all the absurd situations to have Kylo Ren walk in on, never in his wildest fantasies did he think that he would have to confront a thief who was attempting to steal a book he may or may not want back considering where he had hidden it.

Blocking off her exit he intercepted her, “Miss please can you remove that copy of  J.Gelvin’s ‘The Israel-Palestine Conflict’. It will be £10.99 if you attend to buy it”.

Bunching her hands in her hoodie, the thief attempted to look surprised and aloof, which only made her expression more ridiculous.

“I dunno what you're talking about.”

“Look, don't make this more awkward than it already is . We both know you have the book down your pants now you either remove it and leave the shop instantaneously, or I will call the police and they will most definitely frisk you and I will definitely press charges”.

Grimacing at the mention of police, she replied, “Okay what if i did have a copy down my pants?”.

“Then I suggest you wipe it and leave quickly”.

Taking a few agonizing moments to decide. The wannabe thief quickly reached down and plucked the book out from her trousers carelessly shoving it back haphazardly on a shelf.  Without a hint of shame the thief perked up when she noticed Kylo watching the interaction  with a cocky smirk and eyes that danced with gleeful amusement, as  the scene unfolded before him.

“Are you Kylo Ren?”

“Who me? No way. I heard that dude can’t even read. What would he be doing in a book shop?”

Clearly disappointed, Hux watched the thief shuffle out of his shop and hoped they would never returned. Grimacing Hux plucked the book off the shelf and surveyed it with wary disdain.

“So Palestine Conflict? I’m assuming it must be a good book to risk the hand of the law”.  

Flinching slightly Hux had underestimated how near the actor was.  Turning to face him fully Hux was so close he could count the constellation of moles and freckles that adorned his porcelain skin. Trying not to get lost in the chocolatey brown eyes that many cinematographer adorned,  due the every changing tones of the iris ‘s toffee and coffee coloured strands .

Hux retreated behind his counter and dropped the contaminated book into a pile under his desk, being left there to decides  its fate at a later time when the embarrassment had subsided.

“It’s an engaging read if you have an interest in the decline of the Ottoman Empire, but I think the true conflict is whether I want it back or not”.

Sniggering, the actor graced Hux with a smile. “You’re funny. I would never guessed with that head teacher aesthetic you’ve got going on. So do you always know your books on sight? I’ve bet you have read all of them.”

Trying to fight the blush that was attempting to bloom from the backhanded compliment, Hux busied himself readjusting the security camera monitor and needlessly tidying his accounts.

“Pretty much. The ones I deem a valuable tole on my time anyway”. Trying to keep the conversation light considering only five minutes ago he was insulting the man, “Do you read a lot yourself?”

“Oh you know considering my reading age, I prefer books with lots of pictures in”.

Looking up he found he was being poked fun of, and unusually he found that he didn't mind. Biting the inside of his cheek to prevent a smile from invading his face, he asked, “Do you have a favourite?”

“Utopia”.

Hux tried and failed to bite back a snort.

“Something funny?” He looked on the verge of  irritated but still amused as if  being disagreed with was something of a novelty.

Perhaps someone else would have asked polite questions and left it at that. But he wouldn't be himself  if he didn't potentially insult someone who he had established a flirty rapport with and potentially ruin any possibility of something developing. “You mean despite the sentimentality of that overrated pile of garbage? It’s the irony that you of all people enjoy it. You have a stake in capitalism but are hypocritical enough to claim this is your favourite. Excuse me, but I find that ludicrous”.  


“Does the material offend you somehow?” His stance shifted as his shoulders seemed to be tensing. In different circumstances Hux might have been doing some significant backpedaling considering he was literally backed into a corner and this individual had twenty pounds on him, but due to the farcicality of the situation he couldn't help but dig himself further into his hole.

“Oh nothing. I just find the idealistic version of the life of the everyday masses bores me”.

Raising an eyebrow to Hux’s unrestrained condescension he replied, “The struggle for a democracy is boring??”

“Yes”.

For a moment, he thought Kylo would swing for him but then a smile broke out on his face like a wave breaking. The difference was breathtaking and Hux tried to remember not to react.  He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd been swayed by a smile that said kiss me and a twinkle in the eye that promised heartbreak.

“Clearly I’ve met a man with strong convictions” .

It was right about now that he realized he was starting to lean forward and was subtly smelling the expensive cologne that seemed to cling to the actor’s clothes. A fragrance of: saffron,carnation, with a delicate notes of vetiver and opoponax made Hux’s mouth water and the desire to immerse himself in it was truly overpowering. He might have done so  if the cash desk had not started to cut into his hips. Righting his position quickly, he scanned Kylo’s books into the till, hoping to hide most of his face that was now turning, what his mother called ‘a charming pink shade’.

“Despite your comments I have decided to go with Captain Sassoon. Oh though, I am sure you are a harsh critic.”

“Oh I have nothing against Mr Sassoon. His poems are dark, forbidding, cynical, and beautiful.”

“Not unlike yourself then”.

Now Hux was definitely blushing, he could feel the the heat creep across his cheeks, clashing horribly with his hair. _Oh the curse of being red haired!_  Hoping to hide it he busied his hands with the paper bag and Kylo’s receipt. Whilst thumberling with the handles, Hux felt Kylo’s fingertips brush the back of his hand causing a frisson of electricity to run up his arm.

“As much as I’d like to stay and flirt with you while you bait me with your pseudo snobbery, I have places to be”, with a wink the actor turned and headed for the door, “See you, gingerbread”.  


And then he was gone, from the store, from his life. Just as quickly as he had come. Had it been real? Had the real Kylo Ren come to his bookshop? Had it been an apparition of Hux’s deranged mind that had created his likeness and  conversed with Hux almost mocking him in a backhanded slight of way?

Rushing to the store window Hux pressed his face against the glass trying to see if he could still see the domineering figure, but there was no trace of him through the bustle of the streets.

Hux could imagine that Phasma would practically vibrate with excitement once he told her about the actor. But a small part of him (whether the actor was imaginary or not ) wanted to keep this encounter to himself.

 


End file.
